


The One Where Kira Finds Out

by AlexisaFanST



Series: The One Where... [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: Collection of very short stories where the senior staff finds out...





	The One Where Kira Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part of my 1st attempt at writing fan fiction for this fandom.  
> As mentioned in the 1st, English is not my mother tongue, so please, if you see any mistake, spelling, grammar, vocabulary etc, please let me know and I will happily correct my text!  
> Thank you all for reading this and for the supporting comments and kudos you sent for the 1st part!

Major Kira Nerys and Lieutenant Commander Dax were walking side by side on the Promenade. The two friends were chatting lightly when they passed near by the tailor's shop. Kira stopped.

"Do you mind if we get in? I won't be long, I only need to pick up a pair of pants I asked Garak to alter".  
"Not at all! I have a few questions for him actually" The Trill answered with a smile.  
The two women entered the shop which first seemed deserted.

"He must be out, let's come back later", the Bajoran suggested.  
"Wait, I think I hear something... it seems to come from one of the fitting rooms..."

Voices were whispering, sounds of kisses, of clothes brushing...

Kira's jaw dropped and Dax smiled mischievously.

Inside the small poorly lit room, Garak was slowly unfastening Julian Bashir's uniform, tracing light kisses along his neck, shoulders, mumbling terms of endearment in Kardasi.  
"I can't stay long" the Doctor whispered, almost in a moan. "I need to go back to the infirmary in less than 10 minutes"  
"Imagine all we could do in 10 minutes" the tailor answered seductively. He caught Julian's lips with his own, quieting the beginning of a protest when suddenly the two men froze.

"Garak? Are you in there?" The loud voice of the Trill reverberated in the (almost) empty shop.

The Cardassian cautiously entangled himself from his lover.

"Yes, just a minute Commander, and I'll be all yours".

Garak straightened his clothes, took a deep breath and a last look at his blushing partner and exited the room making sure to only slightly open and close the curtain the further away from Julian.

"Major, Commander, how can I help you today?" The tailor asked with his best customer smile.

Kira seemed stunned and unable to utter a word. Dax coughed and elbowed her.

"Oh, hm, yes, right" the Major mumbled. "I am here to pick up the pants I left last week Garak".

Garak walked back to his counter, retrieved a package neatly prepared and handed it to Kira.

"Here they are" the tailor began to walk the two friends towards the door. "If you don't need anything else, let me wish you a pleasant day".

"We wouldn't want to keep you from your customer" Jadzia teased while Kira seemed only too happy to leave as fast as she could.

"But before we go, I wanted to know if you would join us for lunch today, may be we should ask Julian to come as well?"

To the major's disbelief, the Cardassian almost rolled his eyes before he answered "Thank you for your kind and I am sure disinterested invitation, I am afraid the Doctor and I already have other plans".

"Why don't we ask him?" Jadzia's hand reached for her commbadge.

Garak held up his hand, stopping her: "Let me see if I can finish my work here sooner and we'll join you at the Replimat".

Unnoticed, Odo was standing in the entrance of the shop, observing the scene.

Kira had the strange impression of missing something important happening before her eyes. She couldn't care less with whom the tailor was making out just a few minutes ago and was about to drag her friend out when the sound of a commbadge chirping broke the silence.

In the fitting room, an incredulous Julian threw his head back, banging it against the wall nearby.

All could hear the loud curse he let out followed by nurse Jabara's voice over the comm "Infirmary to Doctor Bashir, please report immediately, medical emergency".

"Acknowledged" Julian answered in a sigh.

He rushed out of small room, nodded toward Major Kira, not daring to look at her in the eyes, glanced a furious look at Dax and had almost reached Odo and the entrance of the shop when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Turning to face the rest of the room and his friends, Julian smiled "I guess I'll see you all at lunch", then looking at Garak he added something in Kardasi the Universal Translator failed to interpret and stormed out of the shop.

Garak chuckled, Odo harumpfed, Kira gasped and Jadzia angrily stomped her foot on the floor before going to Odo:

"Now what did HE say?"

"Something like: your shop, your mess".


End file.
